


In The Rain, In The Rain

by daftalchemist



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crossdressing, Desert stuff, Lingerie, M/M, Monsoon, Mutual Masturbation, gender neutral!eldritch horror!Cecil, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftalchemist/pseuds/daftalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil's summer wardrobe is quite different from the outfits he usually wears, and Carlos finds himself hypnotized by the change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Rain, In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f1rstperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1rstperson/gifts).



> beta thanks to f1rstperson, who was flipping out through the whole fic, which spells pretty good things in my book

The summer months brought heat, and for Carlos that meant tying his thick, curly hair back in messy ponytails and sporting a somewhat noticeable farmer’s tan on his already dark skin as he abandoned the lab coat look entirely in favor of shorts and t-shirts. It didn’t completely help--nothing could in that kind of heat--but it was an improvement at least. Cecil, however, was...radiant. Radiant and _cruel_ as he walked around town in the most flattering sundresses and skirts, showing off his slender legs and just generally being adorable and excited about the summer weather, and it was driving Carlos _crazy_.

It was an odd new experience for him. He didn’t even realize Cecil wearing dresses was a thing he’d be interested in. He’d signed on for a _boy_ friend, after all, but the first day that the radio host had shown up at his lab in a wide-brimmed straw hat and a yellow floral print dress...Carlos was entranced. Cecil was beautiful in a way no one could ever hope to match, just effortlessly being the most breathtaking sight in town, and Carlos was so busy in the lab that he had no time to appreciate it as fully as he wanted to. So when a bit of fieldwork was thrown his way, he jumped at the chance for some research he could bring Cecil along on. Investigating an odd patch of plant life that that _seemed_ innocuous but was actually quite murderous was, of course, a terrible idea for a date, but Cecil had enjoyed running tests on trees well enough so many months ago. Unsurprisingly, he was thrilled to “help with the science” again.

Carlos picked him up early in the morning, wanting to get most of the work done before the day’s heat set in so he could spend the rest of his time fawning over Cecil. His breath caught in his throat when the radio host climbed into his truck in a pure white sundress with a tiered skirt, and a matching white headband. He smiled, and it was as warm and sunny as the desert itself, and Carlos could have fallen for him all over again right then if he didn’t actually have some urgent life-threatening research to take care of first.

The work took them deep into the sand wastes, almost to the unspoken borderline where a secret police officer would drive up and ask you to turn back if you attempted to cross it, then taser, hogtie, and drag you back if you didn’t comply. The almost oasis-like patch of green had appeared there a few days ago, but no one had managed to investigate it thoroughly because much of the grass and brush and trees, while beautiful, were also quite violent. Not _all_ of them were deadly though, and it was incredibly difficult to tell which was which.

Of course, Cecil had no difficulty discerning a regular blade of grass from a razor sharp one with murderous intent, though he wasn’t too keen on pointing them out in time for Carlos to avoid getting his finger cut. He was too busy picking flowers and tucking them into his headband, creating a red-gold crown of desert sunflowers and fairy dusters for himself. It was the sight of a grown man gleefully wearing flowers into his hair that kept Carlos from becoming upset at all the cuts peppering his hands, all of the exclamations of “oh, _Carlos_ , not that one” that came a second too late. Carlos was a sweaty, miserable mess, bleeding from his fingertips as he attempted to take samples of each new carnivorous plant species, thankful he’d been able to dodge the angrily thrashing of the trees thus far. Cecil, on the other hand, was a vision of delight, excitedly watching Carlos work, just happy to be with him for once because it had been so damn long. Summer just seemed to bring the worst out in Night Vale, and there was so much more work to be done at the lab because of it. Carlos couldn’t stand it: the sweltering heat that not even pulling his hair back could help with, the burning sun, the vicious scrub brush trying desperately to scratch all the flesh from his arms, the dust kicking up into his eyes and nose and mouth, the sudden peal of thunder, the-

Wait a minute…

Carlos looked up just in time to see a massive bolt of lightning strike not too far from them, cracking like a whip from a massive gray cloud that had not been there minutes ago. He quickly gathered up the samples he had managed to take and stuffed them into a knapsack, slinging it over his shoulder in a hurry.

“Cecil!” he shouted, reaching for his hand. “Get back to the truck!”

“Why?” Cecil asked with a slight pout, but the rain fell before Carlos could answer him, pouring over them as though it was from a massive, overturned bucket. He squealed irritably and ran for the truck.

A shallow puddle of standing water was quickly forming in the truck bed, which was a problem because that’s where all of Carlos’ equipment was. Fortunately, Carlos had thought to start carrying a tarp with him at the start of monsoon season. Unfortunately, he had forgotten anything to tie it down with. After two failed attempts at securing it with the largest stones they could manage to find around the truck, Carlos gave up and climbed into the truck bed to hide under the tarp and hold one of the edges down himself, and Cecil did the same.

The sound of the rain on plastic was deafening, drowning out their gasping breaths as they huddled together. They’d been in the deluge for less than a minute, but they were both soaked through, and the wind was rapidly chilling the moisture on their skin, but Cecil seemed to be the only one affected by the cold. Carlos’ body was feeling much hotter instead.

The white sundress, which had looked so beautiful swirling about on the wind, was now plastered to Cecil’s slender frame and outlining every line and angle of his body, his hip bones, his thighs, his nipples. And somewhere underneath the skirt, there was something black peaking through the soaked white cloth. Carlos placed a hand on Cecil’s thigh and gently slid the wet dress up his leg.

“ _Carlos_ ,” Cecil breathed, blushing a soft violet as he bit his lip, and the sight of him so ruffled made Carlos’ dick twitch. He _had_ to know what was under the skirt.

Carlos dragged his hand along the inside of Cecil’s thigh, revealing bare skin inch by inch as Cecil shivered and sighed, blushing deeper by the second, and then Carlos’ finger touched something coarse and patterned, something that contained a squirming bulge of tentacles, and Carlos shoved the skirt up to reveal Cecil’s tendrils dripping black liquid over black lace panties.

Carlos stared incredulously as he pulled Cecil into his lap, pinning his writhing groin against his stomach, and asked in a husky voice. “What are _those_ for?”

Cecil’s face was entirely purple, and he couldn’t even bring himself to look Carlos in the eye as he whispered, “I wanted to dress up for you.”

Carlos licked his lips as he trailed his hands up Cecil’s thighs to kneed hungrily at his ass. “Black beneath white, huh? Don’t you think that makes your intentions a little obvious, show off?”

Cecil grinned. “Does it bother you that it’s so obvious?”

Carlos ground Cecil’s hips down against his cock, throbbing in anticipation behind a soaking wet layer of khaki, and Cecil whimpered at the sensation.

“What do you think?” Carlos asked before sucking and nipping along Cecil’s collarbone, dragging the most beautiful moans from the radio host’s lips.

“I th-think I’ve been waiting for this for two weeks,” he replied, voice shaking just as much as his body was, and he threaded his fingers through Carlos’ hair, tipping his head back and ghosting his lips along the scientist’s, “and that you should hurry up.”

Carlos groaned low in his throat as he crushed his lips against Cecil’s, sliding their tongues together as he hurriedly unbuttoned his shorts and pulled his soaking wet boxers out of the way. Cecil palmed lovingly at Carlos' dick, making him moan into the radio host’s mouth, and Cecil shuddered at Carlos’ touch as he slipped his hand beneath the lace panties and drew out his tentacles, leading them to wrap around his cock.

Cecil broke the kiss, panting heavily as he mewled in pleasure, writhing in Carlos’ lap while each of his tendrils pulsed around his cock. Carlos wrapped a hand around the squirming mass, and not even the monsoon beating down around them could muffle Cecil’s cries as Carlos fucked the tentacles whorled around him, tightening his grip, increasing the tension. Cecil threw his arms around Carlos’ neck, clawing at his back as he arched into his touch, gasping deeply as every inch of his tendrils were mercilessly stimulated.

Carlos nipped along Cecil’s jaw, sucking a mark into his throat before squeezing his hand tighter and rumbling against his neck, “You’re not coming apart for me?”

Cecil shook his head and whimpered, stubbornly ignoring the instinct to unravel, to let his eyes open and his teeth grow and his tentacles manifest, just wanting to focus on everything in Carlos’ hand.

But Carlos had other plans, and he grinned wildly as he slipped his other hand up Cecil’s skirt, pushed the panties aside, and pressed a finger into his ass. “I can fix that.”

Cecil’s screeching howl was inhuman, as was the number of black eyes that blinked opened on his face, but no other appendages formed as he screamed through his orgasm, his tendrils squeezing around Carlos’ dick as inky black liquid flowed from them, burning hot against his wet skin, and Carlos moaned Cecil’s name low in his throat as he came, wrapped in the slick heat of his tendrils.

Cecil collapsed against Carlos, panting heavily and trying to regain his balance, and Carlos wrapped his arms around his waist, steadying him as he settled into the scientist’s lap. The monsoon’s roar had died down, little more than a regular rainfall now.

“So,” Cecil began, slowly catching his breath, “you _do_ like the dresses then.”

Carlos chuckled. “Yeah, you could say that. Although I think you’ve stained this one.”

Cecil pulled away just enough to look down and see the black stains spreading across the white skirt and groaned. “You’ll have to buy me a new one.”

“It’s not _my_ fault you made an inky black mess out of your white skirt!”

Cecil grinned and ran his tongue along Carlos’ lips. “Yes, it is.”

Carlos growled playfully as he cupped his hands around Cecil’s ass. “Fine, but I’m getting you something short. And tight.”

 


End file.
